Advance Wars: World War IV
by Yakisoba1234567890
Summary: This is a story about Black Hole and Grey Sky working together to try to bring down the Allied Nation. First chapter is about Black Hole, while the 2nd one will be about Grey Sky and so on. Please Read and Review!


Chapter 1

After the war in Omega Land, things changed. Sami and Eagle got married and went to Cosmo Land for their honeymoon. Sami is also pregnant. Sensei retired and now is in a nursing home with Hachi. Jake and Sasha are dating while Drake is somewhere in the sea. However, evil is still sturing nomatter where they are. The army Grey Sky and Black Hole have teamed up together in Heat Land, where there's a lot of volcanos.

"Commander Hawke! You have returned! We thought you were..." A soldier started to say when he saw CO Hawke covered in goo.

"Yes, I have returned, but the Allied Nation have to go down, right Memory?" Hawke said to a teenager who was next to him.

Memory had white hair and she always carried a white mirror for some strange reason. Her powers, however, is a secret. Her age is about 14. She wears a white robe and her hair are in 2 ponny tails.

"You are correct. They used my father who died in a pointless battle." Memory said, looking depressed as she said it.

"Anyway, inform the other COs that I have returned with another CO." Hawke said, "and get me in contact with Grey Sky, our old rival. We will need enough power from them to crush the Allied Nation!"

In Lash's room...

"What? Another CO!? Whoisshe? Whatdoesshelooklike!? Howoldisshe? Huh? HUH!?" Lash yelled, saying it really fast.

"Um...Her name is Memory, I think. She has white hair with a white robe. She's also-" The soldier was about to tell Lash her age, but the door opened with Hawke and Memory coming in.

"This is Lash, the #1 if you like terrain defence. Her CO Power takes a bit longer, but it's a worth with her abillities." Hawke explained to Memory.

"HAWKE! HAWKEHAWKEHAWKEHAWKE! I missed you! Stupid Adder was being mean all the time and Flak kept on eating all the meat." Lash said, clapping her hands.

Then Lash looked puzzled. "How did you escape from the Grand Bolt?" Lash asked.

Hawke looked at her and wondered if he should tell her. "I'll tell you guys at the meeting today." Hawke said. "Anyway, Memory, this is Lash, your roomate."

Memory said hello to Lash, and Lash was still wondering how he escaped. Memory put her stuff down, and followed Hawke towards the other COs...

In Flak's room...

"Um...Mr. Flak, could you please pick up? A new CO is coming today, and I heard she was a girl..." A Black Hole soldier said to Flak.

"Another woman besides Lash? Man, Hawke must want some girls." Flak laughed at his own joke, but the soldier didn't laugh.

The door opened and Hawke and Memory came in.

"Flak, would you PLEASE pick up before a guest CO comes?" Hawke said, groaning to which he saw a smashed bookcase (Flak thought that was a punching bag), broken walls, messed up bed, and a lot more horrible things which Hawke didn't want the guest to see. Plus, it smelled like Flak had spoiled milk in his room.

"Well, he's Flak and his power is random. He might be able to have a really hardblow, but it might drop instead." Hawke said, leading Memory to the split door.

"Wait Hawke!" Flak said to Hawke.

Hawke turned around to Flak. Flak was grinning at Hawke.

"Are we going to mess up the Allied thingy?" Flak asked.

"Yes Flak. We are going to mess them up so badly, they won't be able to get back up. Ever. Also, there's a meeting later on tonight." Hawke said to Flak, then Hawke left.

In Adder's room...

"Another CO? Does Hawke think that we're not good enough? Tell me or I'll shoot you with this Browning 9!" Adder yelled at the Black Hole troop.

"I DON'T KNOW! I JUST DO MY ORDERS!!!" The Black Hole soldier said, covering his hands over his head.

"ARG!" Adder took the pistol and almost shot the soldier when Hawke came in with Memory.

"Adder, put that gun away or you'll be in deeper trouble." Hawke yelled.

"So, tell me Hawke, are we going to do another war or are you just showing that CO around to say that we're not good?" Adder said coldly.

"Look Adder, we're having another war and this is just another CO. I'm sorry Memory, but this is Adder. His CO Power is able to grow faster than any other CO. His troops also have a movement when he activates the CO Powers."

"Interesting" Memory said to Hawke. "He seems like a really powerful CO."

"Well, he's not _invincible_. None of us are. But he's a good CO like all the other." Hawke said to Memory.

"Well, Hawke, are we really going to take down the Allied Forces soon?" Adder said to Hawke when Memory was gone.

"...Yeah, we are. What really gets me nervous is Andy. He's the only one that can match both of my CO Powers." Hawke said. "Oh yeah, we're having a meeting at 3:45 pm today."

Black Hole HQ, Black 221, 3:45

All the Black Hole COs were seated, including Memory, watching the slideshow Hawke prepared for them.

"We all know that Orange Star, Blue Moon, Yellow Comet, and Green Earth have joined together to be called the Allied Nation. Well, I have a plan that will destroy them. We join with...Grey Sky."

Everyone gasped as they heard that name.

"But why? They defeated us so quickly, why would we want to join them?" Lash asked.

"Because I saw our flaws. We aren't 1 nation. We're just 1 army. Grey Sky have proven that they're powerful enough to help us defeat the Allied Nation!" Hawke yelled. "Who agrees that we should work with Grey Sky?"

Slowly but surely, all the hands were raised.

"Good. Okay this is the plan..." Hawke said, but I won't tell you the plan...yet.

Chapter 1 ends.


End file.
